The invention relates to a pneumatic nailer comprising a working piston which is connected to a driving plunger for driving in a fastening means and which is subjected to compressed air when a driving-in process is triggered and a triggering device which has a manually actuatable trigger and a contact feeler, wherein actuating the trigger and contact feeler together activates a first control valve and can trigger a driving-in process.
Such pneumatic nailers are known from the prior art. The contact feeler is a mechanical component which is held by a spring in a position protruding over a mouth tool of the pneumatic nailer. If the pneumatic nailer is applied to a workpiece, the contact feeler is displaced against the force of the spring until the mouth tool bears against the workpiece. A driving-in process can only be triggered when the contact feeler is actuated in this manner. As a result, the known pneumatic nailers provide considerably improved safety against inadvertent triggering relative to devices without a contact feeler.
Pneumatic nailers with a triggering device of the type described above can be used in two different operating modes. In so-called single trigger actuation, the pneumatic nailer is initially applied to a workpiece and as a result the contact feeler is actuated. Subsequently, the trigger is manually actuated and, as a result, a single driving-in process is initiated.
In so-called contact trigger actuation, also denoted as “touching”, the user is already holding the trigger down while applying the pneumatic nailer to the workpiece. When applied to the workpiece, the contact feeler is actuated and as a result a driving-in process is triggered. The pneumatic nailer can be applied repeatedly and in quick succession which permits very rapid operation, in particular when many fastening means have to be driven in for adequate fastening, only low requirements being set for the positional accuracy thereof.
In certain situations, however, an increased risk of injury results from the contact trigger actuation method. If the user holds down the manually actuated trigger, for example, not only when it is desired to apply the pneumatic nailer to one and the same workpiece at intervals of a few centimeters from the previously driven-in fastening means, but also when the user changes to a different workpiece potentially arranged at a distance therefrom, a driving-in process can be triggered by inadvertent contact of an object or body part with the contact feeler. For example, this can lead to accidents when a user (ignoring important safety rules) climbs on a ladder with the pneumatic nailer, at the same time holds the trigger down and inadvertently touches the contact feeler with his or her leg.